La clé du coeur
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: One shot sur James et Lily. Comment ces deux là se sont enfin mis ensemble, grâce à un déclic.


La clé du cœur

C'est un one-shot sur James et Lily. Je change un peu de style là, mais bon c'est mon cerveau qui a imaginé ça ! J'éspère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture (et si possible des reviews !) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°

Elle regardait la fenêtre en tripotant machinalement son collier. Elle, la studieuse Lily Evans, préfète en chef, élève de Gryffondor était distraite à un cours.

«Miss Evans ! Miss Evans ! Je vous ai posé une question !»

L'interpellée sursauta sous les regards moqueurs et étonnés des élèves et celui indigné de son professeur.

«Ex...excusez-moi, je...j'étais distraite, je n'ai pas écouté, bégailla-t-elle.»

«Et bien, je vous donne une retenue, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour en parler plus amplement.»

La jeune fille blêmit, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une retenue. Elle hocha la tête.

«Bien, professeur.»

Et celui-ci reprit son cours, Lily faisait tout pour être attentive, ou du moins le paraître, car en ce moment, elle pensait à tout, sauf à son cours.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant la fin du cours et donc du calvaire, mais pas pour Lily. Pendant que les autres sortaient à toute vitesse, elle s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur.

Celui-ci soupira profondément.

«En six ans, vous ne m'avez jamais causé aucun problème, vous avez toujours eu des notes excellentes, vous êtes une élève attentive. Mais depuis quelques temps, je remarque que votre attention baisse ainsi que vos notes, les autres professeurs sont du même avis que moi. Malheureusement, je me vois obligé de vous sanctionner pour votre inattention, ce soir retenue dans la Salle des Trophés avec Rusard. Si jamais il y a un problème, vous pouvez m'en parler, à moi, ou à un autre professeur. Bonne journée, Miss Evans.»

«Aurevoir, professeur.»

La jeune fille sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers le parc, histoire de réfléchir à tout ça. Arrivée à un saule, elle s'assit dos au tronc et paressa là quelques instants. Elle avait beaucoup de travail pour demain mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait chez elle. En réfléchissant, elle tripotait son collier, elle le remarqua et le tint devant elle.

C'était une petite chaîne en or avec un cœur qui y pendait, il y avait une ouverture sur le côté, mais jamais elle n'avait su l'ouvrir. C'était un collier qui était passé de mère en fille dans sa famille, sa mère lui en avait fait don, quand elle était petite, Pétunia en avait été jalouse mais elle avait reçu un beau bracelet à la place. Même si elle avait aimé ce bracelet, elle en avait toujours voulu à Lily d'avoir eu ce bijou familial.

Elle retraça machinalement les contours du bijou, pour s'arrêter toujours à cette serrure sur le côté, elle n'avait jamais eu la clé.

Sa mère lui avait dit que la personne possédant la clé serait une personne spéciale, chère à son cœur, qui l'aimerait et qu'elle aimerait en retour.

Le moment de sa retenue approchant, Lily sortit du parc et entra dans le château, se dirigeant vers la Salle des Trophés. _Et c'est parti pour quatres heures d'astiquation de trophés, ouais ! _se dit-elle avec un enthousiasme feint.

«Plus que trois heures, trois petites heures et ce sera fini, trois minuscules heures, se répétait-elle inlassablement.»

_Trois horribles heures_, fit une voix dans sa tête.

Elle soupira d'ennui. Et ce concierge qui prenait un plaisir sadique à lui faire astiquer dix fois le même objet pour qu'il brille de mille feux ! Même la compagnie de Potter était plus plaisante ! Potter était peut-être embêtant mais il n'était pas sadique. Potter était intelligent comparé à Rusard. Potter était beau aussi.

Elle continua ainsi un bon moment à faire l'éloge de son pire ennemi quand ele s'en rendit enfin compte.

«Ah ! cria-t-elle»

«Quoi, quoi ! demanda Rusard, qui s'était assoupi pendant qu'elle astiquait pour la septième fois la coupe de Quidditch.»

«Excusez-moi...je...je..».

«Taisez-vous et travaillez ! lui ordonna-t-il hargneusement.»

Elle obéit et continua à travailler sans parfois ne pas penser à Potter.

Elle se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, ces quatres heures avaient été un enfer ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se reposer devant un bon feu et dormir.

Cette pensée en tête, elle entra dans la salle, se dirigea directement vers le divan qui était devant le feu et ferma les yeux, soupirant de bonheur.

«Alors ça s'est bien passé ta retenue avec Rusard ?»

La jeune fille sursauta affreusement et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. James Potter se tenait à côté d'elle sur le divan et souriait en la regardant

«Potter ! cria-t-elle avec un regard noir en direction du concerné.»

«Moi-même, répondit celui-ci, tout sourire. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il remarquer.»

«C'était un enfer, lâcha-t-elle involontairement.»

Potter rit légèrement.

«Pour ta première retenue, je veux bien croire !»

«Ne te moque pas de moi ! marmona-t-elle, dissimulant mal un sourire en coin.»

Potter continua à rire de plus belle et elle se joignit à son rire. Que cette situation était ridicule !

«C'est bien la première fois que je te fais rire, remarqua-t-il, il avait laissé échapper involontairement cette remarque.»

La jeune fille le regarda étrangement.

«C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle.»

Elle vit un reflet or autour du cou de Potter, elle l'approcha. Celui-ci la regarda, surpris.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.»

La jeune fille se rendit compte de son geste et recula prestement, en baissant les yeux. Mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! Mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle continua à fixer Potter, aussi discrètement qu'elle le put...Mais sûrement pas assez, puisque le Gryffondor le remarqua.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.»

Celle-ci releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Des beaux yeux chocolat...

«T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? laissa-t-elle échapper involontairement.»

Le Gryffondor la regarda, abasourdi. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, sous l'œil honteux de Lily.

Après avoir dégluttit difficilement, il eut un sourire.

«Toi aussi, dit-il, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres.»

La jeune fille rougit violement.

«Merci, répondit-elle, confuse.»

La préfète continuait de le fixer, le gênant quelque peu. Ses cheveux étaient un peu aplatis, une envie folle de les décoiffer la tenaillait.

Pendant qu'elle avançait sa main, elle vit encore ce reflet or dans son cou. Le Gryffondor voyant ce geste, se retrouva confus. La jeune fille passa sa main dans les cheveux du Gryffondor et les décoiffa.

Ce dernier éclata de rire face à la situation. Lily retira aussitôt sa main, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

«Je croyais que tu détestais que je décoiffe mes cheveux, pourtant tu le fais !»

La jeune fille sourit mais ce reflet or l'obsédait.

«Tu portes une chaîne, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, en continuant de le fixer.»

Ce dernier la regarda bizarrement.

«Oui, pourquoi ?»

«Je pourrais la voir ?»

Il hocha la tête et tira sa chaîne de sous sa robe. C'était une chaîne en or et une petite clé y pendait.

Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis reprendre un ryhthme fou, il cognait dans sa poitrine.

En tremblant, elle tira à son tour sa chaîne.

James la regarda, abasourdi.

Elle approcha sa main de la chaîne de James et prit la clé qui y pendait et l'inséra dans la serrure du cœur en tremblant.

James aussi fixa le cœur, incertain.

Lily arrêta son geste, releva la tête et regarda James fixement.

«Tu sais ce que ça représente ? demanda-t-elle»

«Oui, répondit-il, dans un souffle.»

La jeune fille continua.

«Si j'arrive à ouvrir ce cœur, c'est que nous...nous...»

«Aimons, je sais. Mais même sans ça, je sais que je t'aime.»

La jeune fille le regarda, peinée.

«Moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, je...j'ai peur...peur de savoir...ce que je ressens.»

Pendant qu'elle disait ces paroles, elle se rendit compte que c'était faux, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, le fait de toujours tout rapporter à lui, de l'idéaliser, d'y penser tout le temps, d'en rêver, tout cela le prouvait. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle voulait savoir et ça, elle en avait peur.

Elle inspira grandement et c'est en tremblant et avec une infinie lenteur qu'elle tourna la clé.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, tout deux avaient arrêté de respirer, attendant, espèrant.

Il y eut un déclic.

Il se regardèrent, se sourirent.

Le cœur s'ouvrit et une petite boule de lumière y brillait, comme un feu. Le feu de leur amour.

«Je t'aime James.»

«Je t'aime Lily.»

FIN 

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? Review please ! **


End file.
